Things NOT to say to your girlfriend
by Singtoangels1
Summary: The boys go out swigging and the girls... well they do something besides swinging. Just a little funny ha ha, please R


Title: Things you _don't_ tell your girlfriend

Authour: Sing to Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly.

Paraphrasing a challenge here: **If Draco and Harry were totally bouldered, what would the girls do to prank them instead of getting angry** Here is how I think it would go, I'm assuming that Draco and Harry are on at least moderately nice terms with each other. Let's say they went to the Three Broomsticks to toast their new friendship. This was written in a fairly short amount of time off the top of my head. It's meant to be amusing and any mistakes are mine, mine, mine!  


  


  
Hermione looks up from in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room to see two very drunk boys stumbling in with their arms about each other in a friendly fashion. Her eyes widen when she realises that it is Harry _and_ Draco. Ginny gets to her feet and both girls stalk across the room.   
  
"What on earth are you two _doing?_" Hermione hisses, staring at Draco. "He shouldn't be here, we'll get in trouble."   
  
"Oh Her-_my_-own-ninny, there you are!" Harry manages to wobble out. "We've been looking for you two."   
  
Ginny wrinkles her nose. "Ugh, you smell like a couple of breweries."   
  
"Choo choo ca choo!" Draco pipes up while Harry howls, clutching his arm about the other boy even harder while he tries to stop laughing.   
  
"We've...hee hee... we've been down in HooooOOOgsmeade, sealing our new friendship with a couple of pints."   
  
"How many is a couple?" Hermione asks, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Seven or eight," Draco sighs. "I can't really remember, can you Har?"   
  
Harry shakes his head with a goofy smile on his face. "No, but it couldn't have been that many because the waitress poured at least two over your head when you pinched her bottom."   
  
Draco and Harry both howled at this but the girls looked at each other with only one thing in mind: revenge.   
  
"Boys," Ginny spoke up sweetly. "You look _awfully_ tired. Why don't you take a nap?"   
  
Draco and Harry started to protest, but Hermione had already pulled out her wand.   
  
"_Somnulus_."   
  
Both of the boys fell forward into a heap and Ginny giggled. "_Now_ what are we going to do?"   
  
Hermione smiled in a way which suggested that Draco and Harry would be _very_ sorry soon.   
  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She pointed her wand at the two once more and they hovered in the air by a few feet. Hermione smirked. "Come on, Ginny. Follow me."   
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked, slightly fearful.   
  
"Let them sleep it off."   
  
  
****next morning****   
  
  
Harry woke up with a sour taste in his mouth. Pepper Ale definitely wasn't as good the next morning. A hand over his chest startled him; had he slept with Hermione last night?   
  
Carefully, he opened one eye to see a blonde head and pale white hand sleeping on top of his chest. His naked chest.   
  
Harry jumped out of the bed like it was on fire and turned just in time to catch a flashbulb to the face.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
Hermione and Ginny snickered as Harry looked down and realised he only had on a pair of boxer shorts with golden Snitches on a blue field. Without really wanting to, he raised his eyes to the bed where Draco lay spread out in black underwear.   
  
"Aaaah!"   
  
Draco sat up quickly, clutching his head. When he saw Harry, he screamed too. Both girls were laughing still.   
  
"What did you do to us?"   
  
"_We_ didn't do anything to you," Ginny grinned. "Oh Drakkie! Hold me in your lean, muscular arms again!"   
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny about the shoulders and kissed her briefly on the lips. "My darling Harry-poo, I love you so much."   
  
"Oh I love you too, Drakkie." Ginny sighed, both girls still gazing at each other like love-sick fools.   
  
"Oh my God," Harry gagged.   
  
Draco closed his eyes. "We didn't. Please tell me we didn't."   
  
"All right, you didn't."   
  
Harry perked up. "Really?"   
  
"No," Ginny said.   
  
"AaaaaAAAAhh!"   
  
Hermione's lip twitched briefly before she gave up the game. "No, don't worry; you two didn't do anything."   
  
"Then how--" Draco looked down at his unclothed state.   
  
Ginny shrugged. "Beats me. Hermione, may I escort you to breakfast?"   
  
"I'd be delighted." Hermione took Ginny's arm and linked it with her own, both skipping merrily to the Great Hall. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment.   
  
"Let's just decide _not_ to be friends," Harry spoke up first. Draco shook his hand.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"Now, what are we going to do to get them back for this?"   
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but it should involve a Kneezle."   
  
*end*


End file.
